Conker the Squirrel
Conker the Squirrel is an anthropomorphic squirrel starring in various video games. The character was created by Rare. Even though he first appeared in Diddy Kong Racing, a spinoff of the Donkey Kong series, Conker is not considered an official character in the Donkey Kong/Mario universe. The character is stated to be 21 years of age and has an affinity for alcoholic beverages. Conker is voiced by Chris Seavor in Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded. Description When Conker was introduced in Diddy Kong Racing, he had no gloves (in art only), a blue vest, yellow cape, blue and yellow Converse All Stars shoes, and a flat-looking tail. This appearance was kept for Pocket Tales as well, but was changed in Bad Fur Day; Conker now had gloves, a blue zipper hoodie, and the same shoes, but with the Converse logo removed. In Live and Reloaded, he ditched the gloves (now using his bare hands) and had scruffier fur, giving him a somewhat unshaven appearance, and looked shorter and a tad stubbier. The single player portion of the game was where his appearance changed drastically; his blue hoodie outfit was now more detailed, with yellow patches and more zippers, and the most noticeable change was that he was now wearing green and yellow shorts (similar to Banjo's). History Little is known of the character's origins or his early life. It is known that he had met and befriended Diddy Kong on his adventures prior to participating in races with Diddy and his friends, though he was never seen in the games preceding "Diddy Kong Racing" (Nintendo most likely severed all known connections between Diddy Kong and Conker, due to the Donkey Kong series being a family game, while Conker turned from a child-friendly character to a mature, inappropriate one). Always kind-hearted and polite, his parents brought him up strictly, teaching him to never touch alcohol, urinate in public or be materialistic (This is ironic, as he would do all of these things, often at once, during the events of Conker's Bad Fur Day). Although he broke these rules later in life, he still seems to retain an initially sweet personality to even the roughest of characters he meets, although he has lately developed the habit of whispering snide comments about them to himself while their backs are turned (Though he has made at least one insult right in front of the person.). Although Conker drinks, commits lewd conduct, and is very greedy, he hardly ever swears. Notably the only truly real swears he has uttered were "fellatio" (albeit out of context), "bitch" and "ass", although the latter two were stated in the context of movie parodies in which the characters from the original movies stated exactly the same lines. However, he speaks in a lisp combined with a sped-up voice. After "Diddy Kong Racing", in the story of Conker's Pocket Tales, he had his next adventure retrieving birthday presents from evil acorns. One day, he met a girl known as Berri, and the two quickly became a couple. Berri was originally depicted as a little, cute brown anthropomorphic chipmunk, but was later changed into a tall, curvaceous, buxom pika girl with a valley girl-like personality and grey fur. In Live and Reloaded, Berri's ditzy traits still remain, but she is also depicted as a porn star, or prostitute of sorts, judging by various references in the remake. Conker and Berri developed an apparently strong relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend, as they soon began living together. Berri began to get frustrated with Conker's habit of constantly staying out late at a bar with his friends, until one fateful night, he never returned to his home. A very drunk Conker stumbled out in the opposite direction of his home, thus arriving at a completely foreign world, the Fairy Panther Kingdom, which he believed only existed in fairy tales, when he awoke. A series of very bizarre and unfortunate events ensued, until he ultimately found himself reunited with Berri, as well as with a horde of money. He was about to leave with Berri when suddenly she was betrayed and murdered by a mafia boss, Don Weaso, eliminating one of his few true loves in the world. At the defeat of the evil Panther King, the people of the world all gathered at a throne room, pushed Conker onto the throne, shoved a crown on his head, and declared him the king. Although Conker had all the money and land in the world, he came to the realization that he didn't want it, and that his only true reason of living was killed before his very eyes. Conker remained living unhappily as king of this strange world, when one night, his habits came back to him, and he found himself stumbling from the Cock and Plucker Bar, only going the other direction, opposite to the one that lead him to the horrible chain of events. This implies that he ends up going to yet another unusual world, or perhaps, back home, although this has never been further explained. According to an interview with Chris Seavor, there was going to be a sequel, Conker's Other Bad Fur Day, and Conker had been dethroned, imprisoned, and awaiting execution due to spending the entire royal treasury on beer, parties, and hookers. He then escapes with a ball-and-chain restraint locked on him. The entire plotline was already created, but due to Microsoft not asking for a Conker Sequel, the game production was shelved. In Conker's Bad Fur Day, Conker has ten prominent weapons: a pair of MP5-like machine guns (MP5K model,), a shotgun, a set of throwing knives, a bazooka, a frying pan, a sling shot, a baseball bat with nails in it, a chainsaw (in the opening credits), a flamethrower and urine. In the opening of Conker's Bad Fur Day, he cut up the Nintendo 64 emblem and replaced it with the Rare logo. It has been confirmed that the original ending involved Conker committing suicide, by pointing a gun to his head and pulling the trigger, but was scrapped because it did not leave the series open for a sequel. In an Xbox commercial, he was shown with Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie), Joanna Dark and Kameo. Despite meeting Banjo in Diddy Kong Racing, he doesn't seem to remember him. Conker seems to have a hobby of cutting up logos with chainsaws and replacing them with the "Rare" logo, probably suggesting a twisted patriotism for the company. In the aforementioned commercial, he used a chainsaw to change the word "Xbox" into Rare. His future, both as a franchise and a character, remains uncertain as of this point. Gallery Category:Microsoft Characters Category:Conker Characters Category:Nintendo 64 Debut Category:All Characters